Dangerous Love
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: He met her one day and fell in love with that smile of hers. But then, he discovered her true identity. An assassin. The worst thing was that HE was her next prey...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought of this story at school a.k.a. hellhole. Anyways I thought it was a pretty good plot, so I decided to write it down! I have two more stories, but not completed yet. So here we go with my new story!**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own or do I not own, that is the question.

**Summary: **He met her one day and felled in love with that smile of hers. But then, he discovered her true identity. An assassin. The worst thing is that HE was her next prey…

**Title: **Dangerous Love

* * *

"Dark Blossom," a low voice said.

In a flash, a figure appeared in front of him, with her left leg kneeled, her right hand on her right knee, and her head in a bowed position. "Yes, Master?"

Smiling devilishly, he reached into his blood red jacket and took out a picture. He shot it towards her, who caught it, easily, between her index and middle finger.

Observing the person on the picture carefully, she made sure she remembered what he looks like.

"Your next prey," the dark voice slurred lazily, "don't let me down."

Before disappearing into the dark, she whispered, "never."

* * *

"Can you hurry up!" a boy called out impatiently.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh Syaoran. We're just moving!" a voice answered, annoyed.

"Whatever! Just get your ass down before I force you!"

"Get your ass down before I force you," he mimicked mockingly.

Shooting a glare towards the blued hair man, he yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

Sighing, the blue haired boy muttered, "give me a break."

After a few more minutes, Eriol and Syaoran were both in the car, with Eriol driving, of course. While the other one was too lazy to get his driving license.

"So, my beloved cousin, what do you think our new house would be like?"

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran growled, "Stupid mother forcing me—"

"And me!" he reminded that another human being was there.

"To go to Japan for some damn school there!"

Patting him on the shoulder, Eriol comforted, "aw come on, it can't be that bad! I mean, hello! Japanese chicks!"

Grinning boyishly, the chestnut haired boy replied, "Oh right!"

* * *

Few hours later, they just arrived at Japan, and the boys were getting their luggage.

"Let's go!" Syaoran called over his shoulder.

"You go first!"

Syaoran sighed as he pulled his heavy bags behind him. After getting outside, he inhaled a mouthful of fresh air.

"Welcome, Syaoran, to Japan," he told himself proudly as he looked around.

"I'm here! Let's catch a cab Syao!" Eriol panted as he ran up towards him.

Nodding, Syaoran whistled as he raised his right hand, signaling for a cab to pull over.

But instead a nice looking Ferrari full of girls pulled over instead.

"Yo hotties, new around here?" one of the girls asked sliding her sunglasses down a bit so she could check them out more.

"Nice! We just arrived and now there's a car full of hot babes in front of us!" Eriol whispered to his cousin.

Nodding, Syaoran flashed them an award winning smile, as he asked, "do any of you fine looking ladies, know where Tomeada 101 Street is?"

A few girls giggled, but then the girl in front hissed, "Shut up."

"Sure pal. Dump the bags in the back and hop in," answered the driver.

Grinning towards Eriol, he threw the bags into the trunk before jumping in.

"Hey, I'm Sally. What's up?" a cute looking blonde asked.

"Nothing much," he answered causally.

* * *

After a few moments, they arrived at the doorstep of their new home.

Looking back, Syaoran waved, "thanks ladies!"

The girls said, "anytime," before speeding off.

"Ok." Syaoran took in a deep breath before; he reached into his back jean pockets and reached out a key.

Inserting the key into the door knob, they walked into there mansion.

Eriol whistled, "nice! Typical for the prince of China I suppose."

Shrugging carelessly, he left the suitcases there, before walking up the staircase and look for his room.

"Yo dude! Wait for me!" Eriol cried out before running after him.

Syaoran stopped in front of a door with the words; Xiao Lang, carved in the wooden surface.

"Catch ya later," he said before walking in.

After closing the door, he looked around the huge room.

The walls were painted green, and the bed sheets were green. The curtains were again, green

Smirking inwardly, he said "mother learns quick."

He walked across the room, towards the curtains.

Opening them and the windows, he sighed.

"Finally, a life without mother and those tough Li Clan trainings!" he grinned as he looked outside.

But then he spotted a girl about his age, with long honey coloured hair dressed in a nice short emerald dress.

'Whoa she's hot!' he thought as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

Suddenly, the girl looks up and flashed him the most innocent and sweetest smile he had ever seen.

Blushing immediately, he tried to calm to damn rapid beating of his heart.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked trying to look casual.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she answered sweetly.

"I'm Li Syaoran, nice to meet ya!" he replied.

"Do you live around here?" Syaoran questioned again. Somehow he just couldn't stop himself from blurting out those idiotic questions.

Smiling again, this time mysteriously, she said, "you could say that. Anyways, nice talking to you Li, but I got to go now, see you later."

"Wait!" he cried out, stopping her in her tracks.

Looking back up, she looked confused and very damn cute, by the way.

"When can I meet you, again?"

"When we are destined to," she replied smoothly, before walking off.

"Damn! She is hot! And mysterious! I like it!" he grinned to himself.

"When we are destined to, huh? How cute."

Flopping on the bed, he stared up the ceiling.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

A girl with waist-length honey brown hair now tied up in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a tight black leather suit that emphasizes all of her curves.

"I found you," she purred as she held up a picture, with a boy standing in the middle.

Licking her the blade of one of her daggers, she whispered darkly as her emerald eyes flashed in excitement.

"My next victim: Li Syaoran."

**

* * *

Done! A bit boringand short at first, but you got to start somewhere! Hope you guys would like this one! Please don't say that there's no way Syaoran could fall in love that easily, just go with it, ok?**

**And don't forget to drop of a nice review of two!**

**Middy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back again! I'm a terrible author leaving my readers in suspension like that in all my stories… Well, I will TRY to update as soon as possible, so don't lose faith in me! At least not yet!**

**Disclaimer: Naw, I don't. But hey, you don't so look who's talking.**

**Summary:** He met her one day and felled in love with that smile of hers. But then, he discovered her true identity. An assassin. The worst thing is that HE was her next prey…

**Title: **Dangerous Love

* * *

Syaoran whistled carelessly, as he walked around the street, his hands in his jeans pockets. As he turned a corner, he decided to take a detour into the dark alley. When he walked inside, he saw that it was a dead end.

"Aw, crap. I thought it was a shortcut," he muttered.

He sighed and turned around before something—or someone dropped from the sky above dressed in a mighty, sexy, black leather outfit. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the bottom half of her face was covered in a mask.

"Hey babe, hot outfit," Syaoran said as he looked her up and down.

Out of nowhere, a shiny object appeared from her right sleeve, as she grasped the handle.

It took him a while to realize that it was a knife no, a sword! But before he could figure out what it was for, the girl sprinted forward in amazing speed and lashed out her sword, the blade cutting through his skin, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

Syaoran stumbled backward and glared at the girl with deathly amber eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Who are you!" he roared.

The girl in front of him rested her sword next to her as she purred, "how rude. Before asking someone's name, you should say your own first. What a rude little boy."

"You have no fucking rights to know my name!"

"Well then, you don't too." Turning on her heels, she jumped high in the air and front flipped and landed on the building, before adding, "I am an assassin, dear boy. Take this meeting as a greeting from me, Black Blossom. Until next time, Syaoran."

Syaoran growled as he walked out of the dark alley and to a park clutching his stomach with his right hand.

He collapsed on the benches, breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh!" came a cry from someone.

He opened one of his eyes and then sat straight up. "Sakura!"

In front of him stood Sakura, dressed in a bright yellow blouse and a long pink skirt that ended at her ankles. Her shiny hair was put down and a yellow ribbon was tied on her hair.

Her eyes were wide in horror and her mouth gaping at the sight in front of her.

"Are you ok?" she asked franticly, rushing forward to check on his wounds.

"I'm fine, Sakura," he smiled as he saw her looking terrified at the large amount of blood around him. She looked so cute when she's worrying!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, seriously Sakura, it's really not as bad as it looks. Although, I am a little bit exhausted."

"Well, my house isn't very far from here, you should come and rest at my place," she told him while biting her nails nervously.

Syaoran grinned. "Great."

Sakura looked at him with genuine concern as she asked, "could you walk?"

"Of course, I am tough thanks to those years of the Li Clan training." To prove to her, he front flipped and landed on his feet, "see?"

"Be careful!" she called out to him as he already started walking forward.

Sakura's look of concern quickly washed away. "The Li Clan training huh? This should be interesting."

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out to her, snapping her away from her thoughts, "I don't know the way!"

"I'm sorry! I'm coming!"

**

* * *

There! Very, very short, yeah I know. But I just wanted to let them meet each other first! Don't worry, I might update in the next few days! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, bad news guys. My laptop broke down and we cant fix it… so I can only update every other Saturday when I come over to my dad's office. So I'm really sorry! **

**Disclaimer:** Naw, sad I know, but I don't own CCS…hold me!

**Summary: **He met her one day and felled in love with that smile of hers. But then, he discovered her true identity. An assassin. The worst thing is that HE was her next prey…

**Title:** Dangerous Love

* * *

Syaoran grunted quietly as he lay on the white sofa, which was now dyed red by the thin trail of blood that was running down the side of his stomach.

"Eeps! Sorry!" Sakura said apologetically as she tried hard not to wince at the sight of blood.

After dabbing some more medicine with a piece of cotton on the wound she wrapped it up with some rolled-up bandage and beamed when she saw the blood had stop.

Syaoran said a small thanks and tried to get up, but having some difficulties with the overly used bandage.

'Maybe I should tell forget ever dreaming on becoming a nurse,' he thought dryly as he peered down at the messily wrapped bandage.

"Here, let me help you," she offered and brought one of his arms around her shoulder and tried to help him stand.

Syaoran blushed slightly as he felt her soft breast came in contact to his sides.

'Chill down man,' he scolded inwardly, 'it's not the first time you feel a woman's breast!'

'But it's the first time on someone you might like,' a voice inside his head said.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Cause you really should rest your body," Sakura asked while eyeing his stomach worriedly, she bit on her lower lip.

Syaoran looked at her and thought darkly, 'as long as she could cook better then she could wrap.' But on the surface he smiled and nodded slowly, "sure, that sounds good."

Sakura beamed again as she hurried into the kitchen and started preparing a dinner for two.

He lay down again and sighed deeply. 'Who is that girl? And what does she want to do with me? I better watch my back carefully these days.' He closed his eyes and tried to remember her features.

'Ok, she had a black mask on. A hot pair of black leather suit that outlines her sexy curves—hey, hey don't go off the topic! Like I was saying, black leather suit, long hair tied in a high ponytail…and her eyes… they were emerald. Emerald? Wait, isn't that the same colour eyes as—'

A shriek snapped Syaoran from his thoughts as he rushed into the kitchen only to be overcome by the black smoke.

"Sakura!" he shouted and saw her beside the oven running back and forth. He heard her talking in a panicky voice, "what should I do! What should I do?" over and over again.

Syaoran coughed out as he ran into the kitchen and turn off the oven.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you saved me!" Sakura whimpered softly as she flung her arms around his neck.

"There, there," he comforted her and rubbed her back, as he tried not to smell to horrible odor coming from the oven.

She sniffed and rubbed her teary eyes before crying out, "oh no! The chicken!"

Sakura looked around for a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven door. A sickening burnt smell surrounded the now brunt chicken.

"Noo! My chicken is ruined!" she cried as she sobbed sadly.

"Hey, it's ok Sakura, I will still eat it," Syaoran offered

She looked at him with tearful eyes and whimpered hopefully, "really?"

'Oh shit, what have I get myself into now,' he thought, forcing a weak smile on his face.

'Dear God, Lord, The Almighty, Santa Claus! I've been a very good boy this year; just let me survive this evening!' "Of course."

Sakura sniffed once more and smiled. "Ok then, go sit down in the dining and I will bring this chicken over to you."

Syaoran nodded as he started walking—quite stiffly if I may add—out the kitchen.

Sakura turned around and peered out the room and called out to him.

"Oh, and Syaroan?"

He turned his head slowly, a smile plastered on his face, "yeah?"

"Thank you." She beamed and it melted his heart.

He gave a more relaxed look and smiled back, "no probs. Now hurry up, or I will starve to death!"

"Oh, right!" she gasped and went back in.

Syaoran chuckled softly and seated himself on the dinning room chair. His eyes surveyed the room, taking in the sunny colours that surrounded him.

"Here it is!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice as she proudly hold the porcelain plate with blue flower prints, that held the black chicken, with cherry blossom oven mitts.

She walked over towards him, but accidentally tripped on her long, pink apron and the chicken went flying across the room landing a _SPLAT_ on the dinner table.

"Oops," Sakura uttered meekly.

Syaoran said nothing and stared at the chicken, now less appetizing then before—if it's even possible.

He picked up a knife and fork in each hand and continued to stare at it, as if hoping it would disappear—not hoping, wishing.

He slowly, started cutting the black chicken meat—having some difficulties since it was brunt—and using his fork, he picked up the meat and gulped.

In a slow motion he lifted the fork and brought it to his mouth. Shutting his eyes tight, he open his once clenched mouth and put it in, then took out the fork.

Syaoran spit out the meat and roared in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He pushed the chicken off the table—the plate shattering.

Sakura murmured timidly as she crouched into the corner shaking in fear as he slowly advanced on her.

"Please, I'm sorry, Syaoran."

"Sorry isn't enough to forget that fouled taste in my mouth!" he spit, glaring at her tear-streaked face.

"Syaoran, syaoran, _SYAORAN!_" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of his face, snapping him away from his fantasy.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, thanking heavens that didn't happen, and hoping dearly that it won't.

"Um, well, you weren't moving your fork," she answered disappointed, pointing at the still utensils that was gripped tightly in his hand.

Syaoran looked down on his hand and tried not to tremble. "Oh, sorry! I was… just lost in thought," he let out a small, nervous laugh, before cutting the meat and bringing it towards his mouth.

Gulping once more, he stuffed it in, and started to chew.

He really, really wanted to vomit right there and then, but when he saw Sakura looking at him expectantly he swallowed it and said, "its…crispy."

Seeing her sad, confused looks he added, "as in good crispy."

Sakura let out a squeal of happiness before hugging him, tightly. "I will try some too then!"

"NO!" Syaoran shouted.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's so good I want to finish it all!" 'Shit. Did those words came out of my mouth! Noooo!'

Syaoran grabbed the whole chicken by his hands—trying not to cry, he started chomping on it. After a few minutes his head hit the table with a thump.

'I think I'm going to die…'

Sakura looked so thankful, she might even cry. "THANK YOU! I will make you dinner everyday from now on!"

"ARE YOU—" Syaoran was interrupted by his stomach as he ran outside and back home.

Sakura looked after him confused, but shrugged and hummed happily to herself, as she cleared off the table and started washing the dishes.

That night, Syaoran spent 2 hours in the bathroom thinking, ' do I have to spent the rest of my life eating food as deadly as hers? If "food" can kill…'

**

* * *

Finished! It was a pretty pointless chapter but whatever. I wanted some humor this time. Next chapter Black Blossom will return again making the story more serious than it is now! WAY more serious! Stay tuned!**

**Middy**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Here I am, again, with the new chapter of Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? If I did indeed own CCS, I would be drawing not writing!

**Summary: **He met her one day and felled in love with that smile of hers. But then, he discovered her true identity. An assassin. The worst thing is that HE was her next prey…

**Title:** Dangerous Love

* * *

"Dude, you ok?" Eriol asked, concerned, who was sitting down beside the bed.

Syaoran groaned as he gripped his stomach, "am I going to die?"

"Hopefully not. What did you eat anyways?" the boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

The amber eyed boy sat up slowly and replied, "well, there's this girl…"

"A girl did this to you! Man, dude, you never go this far for a _girl_!" Eriol cried, waving his hand in front of his face, "hello! You are Syaoran! The almighty Syaoran! The one that could get any girl in bed!"

"HEY! This isn't just any girl! She's special!" Syaoran snapped.

The other boy shook his head. "You're in love man. And if a man in love would do anything for the girl even getting himself killed, I never want to fall in love."

"Then don't! Now get out of my room! I don't want to look you!"

Eriol stood up and walked away grumbling. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the sick Syaoran alone in the room.

"Stupid Eriol," he mumbled, "what does he know!"

"Yes, yes. What _does_ he know?" a sly voice came out of nowhere.

Syaoran turned around in an instant and saw the figure that had came through the open window.

"Black Blossom!" he yelled as he recognized her.

The girl was wearing her usual tight black suit with her long auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail. She chuckled a little as her emerald eyes gleamed in the light.

"Relax, my little Syaoran," she purred, "you're acting as if you saw a ghost!"

"You're worse than a ghost, you bitch!" he retorted, angrily.

Black Blossom sauntered sexily across the room and towards his bed. "My, my, again with the bad language, Syaoran. You really should improve your vocabulary."

She lifted his chin up with her slender fingers, her black fingernails digging into his skin. She lowered her head and licked the few blood droplets away seductively and moved to his lips.

Syaoran tried not to groan in pleasure and used up every once of his energy to not return the kiss.

Finally Black Blossom pulled away, annoyed.

"You know you like me," she whispered softly in his ear and licked the outer rim, "or is there someone else you desire?"

The boy closed his eyes shut as he tried not to enjoy the intense feeling she was giving him, but accidentally, slipped out a small groan.

The girl's lips curled up in a smirk as she spoke softly, "could it be the girl you were with yesterday? The girl named Sakura?"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open as he shoved the girl away from him. "Don't you dare do anything to her!" he spat out.

"Who said I was going to hurt her," she asked innocently before smiling darkly, "but what a nice idea."

"I will skin you alive if you do!" he threatened furiously.

Black Blossom let out a mock laughter and turned around, walking towards the window.

"I like to see you try," she whispered sexily, as she jumped out the window and disappeared again.

"Damn that bitch!" he muttered darkly, "I have to warn Sakura!"

He was about to reach for the phone before he groaned loudly. "I don't have her number!"

Syaoran got of the bed unsteadily and took out the yellow pages and searched for her number.

"What's her last name again? K something… Kino…Kinomoto! There that's the one."

He flipped over to the K section and skimmed through the last names. But he couldn't find anything with the name Kinomoto anywhere.

"Weird," he muttered, "how strange. Maybe she just moved here. I have to go to her house then."

He ran into the bathroom and changed his clothes, before rushing out of the house. Since he just moved here, he didn't buy any cars yet so he ran down the streets and to her house.

When he arrived, he panted a little, before ringing the doorbell.

"Please be alright, please be alright," he whispered as he rang the doorbell again.

When no one answered, he pounded the door hard, "open up, Sakura! Open up!"

He reached for the doorknob and was surprised when it wasn't locked. But soon astonishment was quickly taken over by horror when he heard a shrill scream.

Sakura's scream.

"SAKURA!"

**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! But I kind of lost interest in writing it halfway through. So what's going to happen? You have to read and review before I tell you! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Middy**


End file.
